Mi Niña
by SiliaMiliii -SOFISTA
Summary: Fujitaka extraña a su pequeña niña que le fue arrebatada por un mocoso que no es digno de ella. Pero recibirá el mejor regalo de navidad que pudo desear.


**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es mía :)**

**2- Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana". Escogí el N° 7 que era la Pareja Fujitaka-Sakura.**

**3-La autora fue regañada por escribir su descontento así que solo les pido que lo lean y me digan que tal les pareció**

* * *

**FUJITAKA POV:**

Mi pequeña niña, como te extraño. Aun no puedo superar los celos de saber que ese individuo te haya robado de mi lado. Recuerdo cuando llegaste a este mundo, eras un pequeño bulto, envuelto en una manta, cuando te pusieron en mis brazos tú bostezaste con tu pequeña boquita y abriste tus ojos de un hermoso color esmeralda, supe en ese mismo instante que te robaste mi corazón.

Mi querida Nadeshiko, después de tanto esfuerzo sonrío al vernos juntos y me dijo que era la escena más tierna del mundo. Tu madre fue testigo de mi promesa de siempre cuidarte y no dejar que nadie indigno de ti te llevara lejos de mí. Te presentamos a tu hermano, al parecer le pasó lo mismo que a mí, que se quedo prendado de tu hermosura y prometió cuidarte y protegerte siempre.

Siempre fuimos una pequeña familia unida, pero tú fuiste junto con tu hermano lo único que me quedaba en este mundo, después de que falleciera mi amada Nadeshiko. Por eso prometí protegerte siempre. Eras tan pequeña cuando Nadeshiko nos dejo, que tuve miedo de no poder ser un buen padre y madre a la vez.

Pero a pesar de que eras pequeña, solo tres añitos tenías cuando se fue de este mundo tu querida madre, tú llegaste caminado hacia mí y me abrazaste, como si supieras que necesitaba un abrazo. Ni siquiera entendías lo que estaba pasando pero aun así nos brindaste a tú hermano y a mí ese cariño incondicional que siempre eras capaz de dar como mi querida Nadeshiko.

Recuerdo aquella vez cuando solo tenía ocho años y te subiste a bajar un gatito que se quedo atrapado, que miedo me dio verte allí. Pero mi miedo se transformo en pánico al verte caer cuando ibas bajando. Cuando te vi tumbada y no te vi moverte, pensé que mi corazón se detendría.

**FLASHBACK:**

- _¡Sakura baja de ese árbol, yo voy a bajar al gatito!-_

- _¡No!, lo hare yo porque ya estoy llegando, si espero a bajarme y espero que tu subas el gatito se puede caer o subir mucho más arriba.-_

- _Por Dios, no seas tan testaruda baja de allí, te puedes caer y con lo torpe que eres lo más probable es que termines lastimada.-_

- _Touya déjame hacerlo, no soy tan torpe como crees.-_

_Al ver que la pequeña Sakura no quiere bajarse, Touya decide hacer guardia para vigilar que no le pase nada. Cuando al fin al fin tubo al gatito en sus manos, empezó a descender del árbol para dejar al gatito en el suelo cuando se resbala y cae. En ese momento aparece Fujitaka preocupado por su hija, al revisarla se da cuenta que ella solo se lastimo su mano y que además había logrado proteger al gatito de la caída._

_Fue castigada por su papá por haberse subido al árbol sin ayuda, pero el igual la felicito por ayudar al animalito. Touya estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber protegido a su hermanita. Por eso ambos Touya y Fujitaka hicieron una promesa de protegerla de cualquier cosa. Ambos hicieron su promesa pero de forma individual y secreta._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Por suerte solo fue un susto que pasamos tu hermano y yo. Solo tuvieron que ponerte yeso por unos meses pero con eso aprendimos que tendríamos que ser más cuidadosos con tu cuidado y no dejar que realices cosas peligrosas que atenten hacia tu persona. No solo evitar que te lastimes sino que evitar que algún mocoso se te acerque y tenga intenciones de salir contigo.

Pero al parecer no funciono nuestro plan porque ese mocoso te alejo de mí. Aunque igual pudimos pasar muchas cosas juntos porque tú eras mi princesita y siempre fuiste tan tierna y buena. Cuando empezaste a crecer me di cuenta que nos hacía falta mi querida Nadeshiko porque ella hubiera sabido ayudarte con tus cosas femeninas.

Recuerdo cuando te llego tú regla y tuve que comprarte tu primer brazier. Dios que vergüenza pase para comprártelos pero a la vez me sentí tan orgulloso de que mi princesita estuviera creciendo.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Una mañana llega Sakura corriendo donde su padre preocupada porque no sabía que le estaba pasando, solo tenía 13 años y era muy inocente, además de que su padre jamás había tenido una conversación de padre a hija. Fue al estudio de su padre para pedirle su ayuda._

- _Papá necesito que me ayudes parece que estoy enferma.- Habla Sakura con una cara de preocupación.-_

- _¿Qué sucede hija?, que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada, ¿te lastimaste con algo?-_

- _Parece porque estoy sangrando.- Dice una Sakura demasiado apenada porque le da vergüenza explicarle a su padre por donde está sangrando._

_Fujitaka al ver el sonrojo de su hija, empieza a pensar que no es una herida que ella se haya hecho sino otra cosa que no pensó que él tendría que solucionar. Al darse cuenta que su hija ya ha dejado de ser una niña y que ahora es una mujer, siente una alegría y tristeza porque su princesita ya está creciendo. Al ver que ella esta sonrojada solo decide acercarse y abrazarla._

_Sakura no se esperaba ese abrazo por parte de su papá, no entiende él porque del abrazo. Su papá incluso está llorando y eso la asusta mucho. Nunca pensó que lo que ella tendría fuera tan grave como para que su papá se ponga a llorar. En ese instante Fujitaka que se da cuenta que su hija tiene una cara de preocupación decide explicarle que porque de sus lagrimas y el abrazo._

- _Sakura, hija mía, ¿sabes porque estoy llorando?-_

_Ella niega con la cabeza._

- _Estoy llorando de felicidad porque has dejado de ser una niña y ahora te estás convirtiendo en una verdadera mujer. Estas sangrando hija mía porque te ha llegado tu menstruación. No te preocupes que yo te voy a apoyar y vamos a ir al ginecólogo para que sepas un poco más y te puedas cuidar. Lo primero es que yo salga y te compre unas toallitas para que uses.-_

_Sakura al enterarse se pone más roja que los tomates maduros, no solo por saber que le llego la regla sino porque su papá va a tener que comprarle toallitas femeninas. Su papá al verla así le explica que eso no importa porque él siempre la va a apoyar y si eso implica que él tiene que ir a comprar cosas femeninas él lo va hacer porque es su hija._

_Fujitaka parte a la farmacia para comprarle sus toallitas femeninas. Al llegar allí decide pedir ayuda a la farmacéutica que está atendiendo porque él no tiene idea de esas cosas, solo lo hace porque su querida hija lo necesita en ese momento._

- _Disculpe señorita, necesito que me ayude con una compra que necesito. A mi hija le acaba de llegar la menstruación y yo no sé nada de toallitas intimas.-_

- _No se preocupe caballero que usted no es el primero y no va ser el último padre que va a tener que hacer este tipo de compras. Mire yo le voy a decir cuáles son mejores y cuáles son las que ella va a necesitar.-_

_Cabe decir que la mujer que lo atendió fue comprensiva e incluso lo alabo por hacer algo así por su hija. También paso vergüenza porque había señoras que estaban comprando también y lo miraban con cara de "pobre hombre lo que tiene que hacer" o "que buen marido y padre al salir a comprar este tipo de cosas"._

_Al llegar a su casa no solo venía con una bolsa enorme con toallitas sino que también venia con un hermoso ramo de flores blancas para su hija. Sakura al verlo sintió un poco de vergüenza pero también sintió mucha alegría que su papá la este agasajando de esa manera. Fujitaka venía con una bolsa con dos tipos de toallitas, las nocturnas y de día._

_La mujer de la farmacia le recomendó las dos porque como era la primera vez de ella, tenía que estar cómoda y también tendría que ella elegir cuales le acomodaban mejor, ya que le tuvo que explicar que las nocturnas eran más grandes que las de día y así la protegían un poco más de manchar su ropa interior y de dormir._

_También le escogió las normales porque para las jóvenes eran más cómodas y así no se notaban con la ropa. Pero toda la vergüenza que pasaba lo hacía por su hija que ahora se convertía en toda una mujer. Esa era otra prueba que le demostraba que tendría que cuidarla aun más de mequetrefes que podrían robársela de su lado._

**_Varios días después…_**

_Sakura nuevamente tuvo que recurrir a su padre porque ella notaba que le estaba saliendo pechos y no podía andar sin nada. Además que sentía un poco de vergüenza hablar de esas cosas con su papá. Por suerte su papá se encontraba ese día en su estudio así que toco la puerta y entro._

- _Papá necesito que me lleves de compras.-_

- _¿Qué necesitas princesa?-_

- _Uhm, yo….bueno…...necesito comprar ropa interior, uhm sobre todo necesito que me compres un brazier porque, bueno…, yo…, esto voy a necesitar usar de ahora en adelante.-_

_La pobre Sakura no podía estar más avergonzada por tener que hablar con su papá de estas cosas, pero como no había ninguna presencia femenina en la casa no le quedaba de otra que conversar con él sobre esto._

_Por otro lado Fujitaka también estaba sorprendido que su niña estuviera creciendo tan rápido, por eso para que ella no tuviera problemas de timidez con él para hablar sobre estos temas decidió darle un poco más de dinero a su mesada par que ella pueda comprarse sus cosas personales de ahora en adelante._

_También comprendió que tendría que tener mucho cuidado de que algún mocoso intente quitarle a su preciada princesa. Tendría que estar el pendiente y tendría que decirle a Touya que pusiera ojo de ahora en adelante por si algún tipejo se le intenta acercar a su niña._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ahora tendría que pasar la navidad solo, ya que su hija estaba hace varios meses con su esposo de visita en China. Touya estaba en Francia sacando su Doctorado en Gastronomía. Así que al parecer tendría que pasar esa navidad por primera vez solo. Aun faltaban como dos semanas pero que para el eran demasiado largas.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos a su querida hija. Aun no podía creer que se la hubieran arrebatado de su lado. Todavía tenía presente a su querida hija cuando decoraban el árbol juntos o cuando ella le llevaba algún material que se le había quedado a él en la casa. Pero todo cambio cuando su niña creció, estaba en la edad en la que las jovencitas se enamoraban y recibían cartas de enamorados secretos.

**EN OTRO LUGAR, ESPECIFICAMENTE EN HONG-KONG:**

- Mi amor, no te preocupes, tu sabes que tu padre va a estar muy contento de tenerte de vuelta para navidad y año nuevo.-

- Lo sé, pero igual me preocupa que tú y él empiecen a pelear. Sabes muy bien que él aun no acepta que me haya casado contigo.-

- Lo sé pero tendrá que acostumbrarse porque ya estamos juntos y además esperamos a nuestro primer hijo. ¿Estás segura que viajar no te hará daño?-

- Sí, estoy bien, además el doctor me autorizo a viajar. Sé que falta un mes para el nacimiento de nuestro bebe pero quiero pasar esta navidad con él.-

- Está bien.-

- Además quiero tener a mi bebe en Japón para que mi papá este presente al momento de nacer nuestro hijo.-

- Lo tengo claro pero igual me da miedo que viajes en ese estado. Deberíamos haber viajado cuando tenías solo 5 meses de embarazó así no estaría tan preocupado por tu bienestar y por el bebe.-

- Amor no va a pasar nada. Ya verás como todo va a estar bien. Así que termina de subir las cosas al auto para irnos al aeropuerto porque sino el avión nos va a dejar.-

- Voy amor, no te preocupes.-

**EN JAPON, ESPECIFICAMENTE TOMOEDA:**

**FUJITAKA POV:**

Bueno creo que es hora de comprar la comida para la cena de navidad. También tengo que comprar los regalos para mi hija y para el sujeto ese que es mi yerno. Tampoco debo olvidar el regalo para Touya y su prometida. Debo comprar flores para llevar a la tumba de mi querida Nadeshiko. Lo bueno es que ya estamos en las finales de pruebas y trabajos, así que tendré un poco de tiempo libre en navidad.

Pero este tiempo me hace pensar en mi querida hija, que al parecer se ha olvidado de su viejo padre. Bueno puedo comprenderla un poco ya que ella ha formado su propia familia y no puedo ser tan egoísta al querer acapararla para mí solo. Espero que me llame para navidad y pueda pasar el año nuevo con ella.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que ella conoció al ese sujeto desagradable. Aun recuerdo cuando me llego contando que tenía un nuevo compañero en la universidad que tenía varias materias con ella. Venía de Hong-Kong a terminar su carrera de administración, solo tendría que terminar algunos cursos ya que estaba por terminar.

No hubiera sido de otro mundo que ella tuviera un nuevo compañero sino como le brillaban los ojos al hablar de él. Eso fue lo que hizo que estuviera alerta ya que mi niña al parecer se estaba interesando por primera vez en alguien del sexo masculino. No es que yo dudara de la sexualidad de mi hija lo que sucedía era que me estaba preocupando porque no quería que ella estuviera con alguno de esos sujetos que no eran merecedores de mi bebe.

Al tiempo después note que siempre hablaba de él, que Li hizo esto, que Li aquello, etc. Eso ya me estaba preocupando, hasta que un día ella lo empezó a llamar por su nombre, ahí me di cuenta que algo pasaba. Y esa sospecha fue confirmada cuando me dijo que había invitado a alguien a la casa para que lo conozca. Ese día empezó mi calvario porque él me pidió permiso de salir con mi hija, en ese momento estaba Touya y cuando escucho eso casi se atraganto con el agua.

Mi hijo a diferencia de mi armo un escándalo diciendo que ella no podía estar saliendo con ese mocoso como le decía él a Shaoran, que tenía que preocuparse de sus estudios y esas cosas. Ahí fue cuando la vi por primera vez enojada y le dijo a Touya que no tenía ningún derecho a prohibirle con quien salir o no. Le dijo a él y a mí que ella era muy capaz de salir con alguien y compaginarlo con sus estudios, también nos dijo que ella no iba a irse lejos ni dejaría de querernos pero que teníamos que entender que ella algún día tendría que tener su propia familia y que ellos tenían que aceptar ese hecho.

A regañadientes aceptamos a su nuevo novio que resulto ser al final su marido. Pero ellos siempre pasaron la navidad con nosotros. Este año al parecer esa tradición no se podría completar pero yo ya estaba resignado a aceptar ese destino ya que mi hija también debía pasar con la familia de su marido.

**EN EL AVIÓN CON DIRECCIÓN TOKIO:**

Sakura iba pensando en su papá, estaba tan contenta de darle la sorpresa de que iba a ser abuelo que no podía dejar de moverse en su asiento. Tenía tantos recuerdos bonitos de su pequeña familia, de cómo ellos disfrutaban de la navidad juntos. Armaban el árbol y colocaban adornos con motivos navideños, también se dedicaban a hornear galletas de navidad y muchas otras cosas dulces.

Tenía muchos recuerdos de ellos 3 en la navidad.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Faltan 3 días para navidad y la pequeña Sakura se encuentra mirando por la ventana. Espera que este año si llegue la nieve a Tomoeda, quería poder disfrutar de hacer ángeles de nieve. Hasta que de repente se acordó que no le había hecho ningún regalo a su bisabuelo. Así que corrió donde se encontraba su papá para pedirle ayuda._

- _Papá me acabo de acordar que no le he preparado el regalo al bisabuelo Masaki y quería saber si tú me podrías ayudar.-_

- _Claro pequeña, supongo que ya tienes una idea en mente.-_

- _Sí, quiero regalarle un portarretrato decorado con flores y una bonita foto de mi madre. Sé que le va a encantar.-_

- _Si yo también lo creo, bueno pongámonos de inmediato a hacer ese portarretratos.-_

- _Siii.-_

_Sakura fue en busca de los materiales mientras Fujitaka se disponía a terminar de hornear la otra tanda de galletas. Al rato volvió Sakura cargada de materiales para crear el portarretrato. Estuvieron un buen rato haciendo el portarretrato que n se dieron cuenta que la hora había pasado volando y que Touya estaba de regreso ya en la casa._

_Cuando vi que tenía listo su portarretrato Sakura empezó a saltar de alegría ya que ahora tenía listo el regalo para su bisabuelo Masaki. Ahora solo le faltaba envolverlo y pedirle a la señora Sonomi que le entregara el regalo. En ese instante Sakura se da cuenta que estaba empezando a caer copos de nieve, así que sale corriendo al jardín para poder ver como caen los copos._

_Su padre y su hermano la miran desde la ventana con una sonrisa en sus rostros porque allí ven a su mayor tesoro con su carita llena de felicidad._

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

**SAKURA POV:**

Esa fue una de las mejores navidades que he tenido, ya que a mí bisabuelo le encanto el regalo que decidió enviarme muchos más como gesto de agradecimiento. Después de eso con mi hermano y mi papá salimos al jardín a hacer ángeles en la nieve, recuerdo como nos divertimos y también como peleamos con Touya con bolas de nieve.

Tengo tantos recuerdos bonitos de las navidades en familia, recuerdo estar juntos en el living tomando chocolate caliente, esperando a que sea la medianoche para abrir los regalos. Tantos recuerdos bellos. Justo cuando estaba por acomodarse para dormir les avisan a los pasajeros que están a punto de aterrizar.

**EN TOMOEDA:**

**FUJITAKA POV:**

Ya tengo todo listo, el árbol armado, las cosas para poder hacer la cena de navidad. Lo único que me falta aquí sería me querida Sakura. Después de esta afirmación Fujitaka decide irse a dormir ya que había estado todo el día de aquí para allá.

Lo que él no sabía era que alguien llegaría a darle una grata sorpresa.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:**

Fujitaka se despertó con el delicioso aroma al desayuno recién hecho, eso lo sorprendió ya que él se encontraba solo en la casa. Se vistió y bajo a ver quién era el que estaba en su casa a esa hora de la mañana y además le estaba preparando una deliciosa comida.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su pequeña niña se encontraba allí cocinando para él. Ella estaba en casa y pasaría la navidad con él. Pero no solo era ella sola sino que el mocoso estaba con ella y le parecía que ella estaba más rellenita. Hasta que se dio cuenta que su hija iba a ser madre, eso le lleno el corazón de dicha y la abrazo con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño en su estado.

Ahora sería abuelo, esta sería la mejor navidad que ha tenido en años. Se puso al corriente con su hija y su yerno, al terminar de hablar con ellos Sakura tenía algo que pedirle.

- Papá me gustaría pedirte algo, con Shaoran queríamos pedirte si tú nos dejarías ponerle a nuestro hijo tú nombre. Aun no estamos seguros del sexo de bebe porque queremos que sea una sorpresa pero si nace varón me gustaría que llevara tu nombre y Shaoran está de acuerdo conmigo.-

Fujitaka se quedo sin palabras al escuchar esa petición ya que lo hacía muy feliz que quisieran llamar al bebe como él, es más estaba sorprendido que su yerno quisiera ponerle su nombre a su bebe.

- Sé que debe estar sorprendido que yo esté de acuerdo pero debe saber que no le guardo rencor y que además usted es una persona muy importante para Sakura y no deseo que ella este triste porque nosotros no nos llevamos bien.-

- Lo que ustedes piden es algo que me dejo son palabras. Por supuesto que acepto que el bebe lleve mi nombre para mí es un honor.-

Después de ese momento tan emotivo decidieron ir arreglando las cosas, además pusieron los demás regalos que ellos habían traído para Fujitaka y Touya. No se dieron cuenta cuando ya la navidad había llegado, tenían todo listo, Touya había llegado la noche anterior con su prometida y estaban terminando de poner la mesa. Fujitaka, Touya y Shaoran por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo y eso era vigilar que Sakura estuviera bien.

La pobre Sakura no dejaba de reírse de ellos ya que parecían tontos cuidando que no se canse, que no se golpee y que no cargara cosas muy pesadas. Ella siempre les decía que estaba embarazada no inválida pero ellos seguían cuidándola.

Esa noche brindaron a la saludo de todos pero por sobre todo por ellos y por la familia tan linda que lograron. Fujitaka daba gracias a Dios por la familia tan bella que le regalo y esperaba que su querida Nadeshiko este orgullosa de él que al parecer no había hecho las cosas mal con sus hijos. No le podía pedir más a la vida ya que ella le había dado lo más hermoso que alguien podía recibir. Recibió una hermosa familia y llena de amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Por fin termine!

Debo decir que mi OS no me gusto mucho pero bueno que se le puede hacer, es lo que hay.

Ojala a alguno le haya gustado y espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y que este año nuevo que se viene venga lleno de nuevos sueños y ojala que logren todas sus metas :D

También les debo decir que estoy un poco estancada con mis otras historias por eso tal vez demore en actualizar, pero a la vez tengo otras historias que voy a subir pero esas prefiero dejarlas más avanzadas para no tener problemas con mis actualizaciones ;)

Besos Silia;)


End file.
